1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system capable of advancing a game without destroying the world of a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, such a game system has been known that an announcer""s commentary on the spot is reproduced as the sound in accordance with each scene of a game such as a golf game and a baseball game. In this kind of the game system, an announcer""s running commentary is effective in raising realistic feeling of a game. However, disadvantage such as sound lack, sound skip, noise, disorder of uttering timing and the like often has occurred when reading out sound data from a storage medium of a game system.
In many cases, this disadvantage is a temporary phenomenon, and even if there occurs sound lack, sound skip, noise, or disorder of uttering timing, the next sound is reproduced without any countermeasures.
There has been a game system in which the game is interrupted with an error message displayed on a screen when this disadvantage occurs.
However, this disadvantage may cause a player disgust or irritation, destroying the world of a game awfully.
In view of the above background, it is an object of an object of the present invention to provide a game system capable of making a game progress without destroying the world of the game.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system including : a storage device for storing sound data; a game control device for reading out sound data corresponding to a predetermined scene within a game and outputting the same, and a sound reproducing device for reproducing the sound data outputted by the game control device, wherein the game control device system includes failure detecting means for detecting a failure in reading the sound data, and failure coping means for coping with a failure by direction somehow related to the world of a game when the reading failure of the sound data is detected.
By the present invention thus configured, the sound data is to be read out and reproduced in a predetermined scene of a game. When the reading failure of the sound data is detected, countermeasure against the failure is performed by direction somehow related to the world of the game. Accordingly, even when the reading failure of the sound data occurs, it is possible to advance a game without destroying the world of the game.
The direction may be to make believe that a disadvantage of sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game. Accordingly, even when there is a disadvantage of the sound data caused by the reading failure of the sound data, it is possible to make a player believe as if it were a prepared direction in the world of the game, hence to advance a game without destroying the world of the game.
The failure coping means may read out the sound data corresponding to the sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game and outputs the same data to the sound reproducing device. Accordingly, even when there is a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data, it is possible to make a player believe as if it were a prepared trouble in the world of a game by giving the sound. Therefore, a game can be advanced without destroying the world of the game.
The game system may include an image display device for displaying an image of a game according to a predetermined signal outputted from the game control device, and that the failure coping means outputs a signal for disturbing an image for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game, to the image display. Accordingly, even when there is a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data, it is possible to make a player believe as if this disturbance were a prepared trouble in the world of the game.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system including : a storage device for storing sound data, a game control device for reading out the sound data corresponding to a predetermined scene within a game and outputting the same, and a sound reproducing device for reproducing the sound data outputted by the game control device, wherein the game control device includes failure detecting means for detecting a failure in reading the sound data, failure resolution detecting means for detecting a resolution of the reading failure of the sound data, temporary storing means for reading out the sound data corresponding to effective sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game, before the reading failure of the sound data occurs, and temporarily storing the same sound data, first failure coping means for reading out the sound data corresponding to the effective sound temporarily stored and outputting the same sound data to the sound reproducing device when the reading failure of the sound data is detected, and second failure coping means for reading out the sound data corresponding to the sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game and outputting the same sound data to the sound reproducing device when the resolution of the reading failure of the sound data is detected.
By the present invention thus configured, the sound data is to be read out and reproduced in a predetermined scene of a game. The sound data corresponding to the effective sound is previously read out and temporarily stored in, for example, a buffer or the like. When a reading failure of the sound data is detected, the effective sound temporarily stored (for example, physical phenomenon like cough, hack, sneeze, snore and the like other than the noise) is reproduced. When the reading failure of the sound data is resolved, the sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure is a trouble which occurred in the world of a game, is reproduced. Accordingly, even when there is a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data, it is possible to make a player believe as if it were a prepared trouble in the world of a game, by giving the sound. Therefore, a game can be advanced without destroying the world of the game. The effective sound in accordance with the reading failure can be reproduced during the period from the occurrence of the reading failure to the return.
The first failure coping means may read out the sound data corresponding to the effective sound and repeatedly outputs the same sound data to the sound reproducing device until the resolution of the reading failure of the sound data is detected by the failure resolution detecting means. Accordingly, it is possible to make a player believe as if it were a prepared trouble in the world of a game until the reading failure of the sound data is resolved.
The second failure coping means may read out the sound data corresponding to the sound data reproduced by the first failure coping means and outputs the same sound data to the sound reproducing device. Accordingly, a combination of the effective sound reproduced by the first failure coping means and the sound reproduced by the second failure coping means enables much more effective direction.
The game system may comprise an image display device for displaying an image of a game according to a predetermined signal outputted by the game control device, and that the first failure coping means outputs a signal for disturbing an image for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game, to the image display. Accordingly, even when there is a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data, it is possible to make a player believe as if this disturbance were a prepared trouble in the world of a game. Therefore, a game can be advanced without destroying the world of the game.
The game control device may read out the sound data corresponding to a scene within a game after performing the second failure coping means and outputs the same sound data to the sound reproducing device when the scene within the game after performing the second failure coping means advances from the scene within the game before the failure is detected by the failure detecting means. Accordingly, after the reading failure of the sound data is resolved, the sound depending on the game scene thereafter can be reproduced.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is constituted a computer readable storage medium carrying a program which executes a predetermined game , for a game system including a computer. And the program controls the computer to function as means for storing the sound data, means for reading out the sound data corresponding to a predetermined scene within a game and outputting the same sound data, means for reproducing the outputted sound data, means for detecting a failure in reading the sound data, and failure coping means for coping with a failure by direction somehow related to the world of a game when detecting the reading failure of the sound data.
According to an fourth aspect of the present invention, there is constituted a computer readable storage medium carrying a program which executes a predetermined game , for a game system including a computer. And the program controls the computer to function as means for storing the sound data, means for reading out the sound data corresponding to a predetermined scene within a game and outputting the same sound data, means for reproducing the outputted sound data, means for detecting a failure in reading the sound data, means for detecting a resolution of the reading failure of the sound data, means for reading out the sound data corresponding to the effective sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game, before the reading failure of the sound data occurs, and temporarily storing the same sound data, means for reading out the sound data corresponding to the effective sound temporarily stored and outputting the same sound data to the sound reproducing device when detecting the reading failure of the sound data, and means for reading out the sound data corresponding to the sound for making believe that a disadvantage of the sound caused by the reading failure of the sound data is a trouble which happened in the world of a game and reproducing the same sound data when detecting the resolution of the reading failure of the sound data.
By the storage medium of the present invention, a computer can be served as the control device in the game system of the present invention, by making the computer read out and run the program. The storage medium includes a magnetic storage medium, an optical storage medium, an optical magnetic storage medium, a semiconductor memory and the other storing means.